mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mascotia Wiki
I honestly think the Mascotia wiki banner is too based on certain peoples mascots. instead of showing a wide variety of different people's mascots, its only like five different people with ten of their mascots on there. Flish 15:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The Mascot Melting Pot - mix the good ol' days with the new? I agree with flish. Plus, I feel that I've been demoted to a sidekick. I honestly never thought that would bug me... but it does. Just a little. But more importantly, there is no Bigbear, Frog (krytogrl2009), Brichasouras, SimGnome, Larry & Barry, or other mascots back from the days of peace. (Y'know, the mascots that existed before it was even a movement.) I also think Mally (xJEANSx) and lildude's Munky should appear on the cover along with something of waffle_flish's. And one of kingcobrasaurus' mascots. And Kaptain K. Ehhh, I dunno. The beautiful thing about the mascot community was the fact it was everything by everybody. A melting pot. I think we need a nice, big group photo including at least one character from each creator. I can do that if I am reminded not to leave out anyone. As you know, my memory isn't too good. I'm not saying this is top priority, I'm just saying we might want to do this sometime. And very importantly, if some of us didn't get along with each other on Spore, we should forgive and forget. Mascots and creativity bring us together. Let's not get torn apart again, 'k? Let's all be friends. Just wanted to say that before any outbreaks happened. Kinda forgot what I was saying... Uhhh... I think I'll go work on the Mascotia page some more. Laters! Pettamapossum 21:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I agree with Flish and poss. But I think it would be too much to include every mascot, just one of each, whyich is why I was kinda disappointed with the new picture, as it had ten thousand characters, but they only belonged to to better known creators, even Freckles was missing :( I think we should at least, as poss said, have Bigbear, ezrie's snowman, rockme's UFO, and some other mascots. Also, I don't think there should be a distinct difference in importance on the picture, that might ward away new members, instead, I think they should all be lined up, and if required, another row infront of the other, but slightly below, like they're filling up the bleachers. Ok, gonna go make pages for some of the older, yet lesser known mascots :) please sign your post with four ~ thingies so we know who you are. Flish 00:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) You know, why hasn't anyone changed the signs at the main page yet? Wasn't that a bid deal a while ago? Look Whoever that is above ^^^, If we included EVERY SINGLE MASCOT ON THE FRONT PAGE it would be bigger than Jupiter and not to mention It would be overcrowded. I guess people like you didn't realize that yet... UnreachableStars 04:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC)UnreachableStars, The annoyed yet Frustrated Admin Maybe we should include everyones MAIN mascot so for shadowraptor101 it would be Ploxl and for me it would be Droidles ect. Hossboyz This draws the line Someone put "shadowraptor101 sucks penishes" everywhere on the page so I was forced to delete it all. the only person without an account on this wiki that hates Shadow and visits regularly is Marcfyre. I think its obvious. Flish 00:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Its official. it was marcfyre. the next edit after that said "Ploxie is the best mascot ever. especially better than that shadowcrapper." I deleted it. Flish 00:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just editted agian... more evidence I guess. Flish 00:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Flish, from what I've seen, they changed it from best mascot ever to the most unoriginal dickhead besides shadowraptor...we tink it might be DreadTribe, he went insane and hated on everyone and mascots and praised marcfyre... @???: Just so you know, DreadTribe's no longer evil. Me and DreadTribe are friends, and are currently doing an RP called "Liberation of Spikoria". It's about what happens after the de-classified events of Operation: Base Raid(read page for details). I also have a group called "The Rebels(read page for deatails)" who is fighting Sub-Zero's army. Anyway, he has some cool mascots, and, most importantly, killed Ploxie in one of his creations. HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!(AKA: This means DreadTribe isn't a troll now) Shacho 20:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Anyways, it's all fixed now, thanks to bigbear :D *Applause* Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 01:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually that was me who put most unoriginal mascot. :P Flish 01:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) (tjch67) Well today some person Destoryed the Wikia... Thankfully It got fixed I think it is either- Mr.weeze, since he likes Marcfyre and said he hated Shadowraptor101, or Marcfyre, because Mr. Weezee said the IP addresses are different, though he might just be covering it. plus he likes Ploxie and hates the rest of the community. Flish 12:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoever wrote here before I deleted it yet again needs to get a life. Pettamapossum 23:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Again, use four dash-thingies if you're not afraid to show your face. So, I had to clean up after a little troll on the Mascotia page. But this is great! No matter HOW hard they attempt to annoy us, we can just copy and paste the original writing back on. Writers: one, Spiteful kids: zilch. I will be staying out of this since I haven't even shown any of them ill will, and I hate conflict. Especially with... okay, nope. I want to insult them with all I've got, but I won't. That's probably how these stupid bickerings begin anyway. People, just maintain your pages every now and then, and let the giddy little *insult removed*s wear themselves down to boredom. Always works. And yet again, do not waste your time in arguments and bickerings. You only fuel more of them, and no one leaves happy. Plus, you'll never get that time of your life back. So, just reminding everyone to stay peaceful. We all want to create and be accepted. If everyone is accepted, nobody goes troll-y. And don't worry, I'm not mad at anyone. Just want to prevent space from being wasted on this page, (Although I probably failed - look at how much I wrote! XD) Where was I? Gah, I always do this. Umm... yeah. Peace out! Pettamapossum 17:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) @Flish: I don't like Marcfyre or his gay ripoff mascot- I was trying to clear you and your fellow mates from immaturity. MrWeezee 17:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I just revealed myself, throw your hate at me, I hunger for it. MrWeezee 17:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And there you have it everyone! All the troll wants. Looks like he'll go hungry. Well, back to creatin'. Pettamapossum 18:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Heh, don't be stupid, I'm not trolling, just merely seeking revenge--- I'll explain that later.MrWeezee 19:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it bad that I laughed? Pettamapossum 18:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. Very bad.MrWeezee 19:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Strange, Mr.weezee, since you said that everyone needs to lay off Marcfyre PLUS you said he was the best mascot ever. Flish 23:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Weezee, are you trying to sound mysterious and creepy? XD It's not working. Face the facts. Your a kid who has nothing better to do than this. For god's sake, go find something worthwhile. If not for yourself, then for the rest of us! Also - do your parents know you're here? Seriously. Find something better to do. You'll be a lot happier. Pettamapossum 23:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Poss, MrWeezee is Blocked from this Wiki, because he posted Hateful things about Shadow, and Destroyed Pages. UnreachableStars 00:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC)tjch67(unreachablestars) On the topic of the Troll Well, this guy seems to be such a gigantic burden. Unreachablestars seems to have banned him. I think it is for the best, we set out the rules for the guy, i even gave him a second chance and he continued to cuss and troll. The guy had his chance and he blew it. Also, does anyone know what his grudge against Shadow is about? Well MrWeezee did say that he hates him Because Apparently Shadow Took the Nice Community and turned it into a Hell-hole. Apparently. UnreachableStars 19:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars He tormented us ALL because he had a hissy with one person? Ugh. It is amazing how stupid some people can be. Does forgiveness mean anything to anyone anymore? Thanks for banning him. Pettamapossum 22:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome. UnreachableStars 22:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC)UnreachableStars Mr.Weezee told his friend and his friend told me that he attacked us because Shadow was trying to take over the Mascot community AND the Roleplay community when he doesn't even know what the roleplay community is. I think Mr.Weezee was just looking for an excuse to troll. Flish 12:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear629 here. that problems been taken care of. He said to me he was trying to make us stop fighting by taking our wiki, and force us to retun to "the good old days". 500316038470%3Asast-500720939715 After I verbally beat him down, he agreed to stop fighting. (no need to thank me) (jk jk) ps: I love you all. pss: Bigbear says hi :) NOT Too Full The community is not full at all. there are probably less than 90 active members of the mascot community, honestly this needs to be taken off the Q&A page. Flish 12:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Flish, You have a good point but the more Populated the MC community is, the more it will fall. UnreachableStars 21:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars Bigbear here: I say anybody with firmly established characters should not introduce anymore than a few pre year at most. Remember mascots are well loved characters, and we already have too many mascots that have been preety muchly all but forgotte becaue of many new waves of mascots replacing old ones. Some old well loved victims of this are my own mascots, who have been all but forgotten, Gomez the tokay gecko, Kiwi, the one who ironically replaced him, kix, who replaced kiwi, ryuu who replaced kix, then replaed by that riix fellow and all those new guys by dinoga. many old mascots have been so thoroughly foggotten, I can't even name them of the top of my head. It's very sad. So PLEASE stop generating new characters like rabbits when its that time of the season for loving. Other idea: Kill off your other characters. If you want to replace them, kill them off. It's no where near as bad as forgetting them and continually replacing them for the newest model. This is also ideal for chacters made who you actuely do not need, or forget about and don't use anyways. For those of you who are horrified or disgusted by this, its not as bad as just shoving mascots aside for the newest model. Thats just horrible. Idea 3: mascot retirement home: Put all retired mascots in a mascot retirement home. There they can be displayed proudly and prominently as the forerunners of modern mascots. That way, people can create new ones, and old ones can be remembered and respected right. That being said, people have to keep the mascot birth rate DOWN. too many and old mascots are pushed out and fogotten. That leads to ticked off creators, and that leads to wars. I, personally have not abandoned any of my mascots. mabye some gift-scots, but thats understandable. I don't understand why people just create a new mascot because they become "bored" of the old one. use them both! Flish 00:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) @Flish: I do the same. Shacho 21:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Shacho @Shacho: I think you should KILL OFF YOUR OTHER CHARACTERS! Than I can conquer the universe! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Negative Whenever someone forgets their mascot, or goes missing, it means I get to write the character however I want them in SpotQuest! =D This has worked to my advantage a few times. If someone disappears or drops a mascot, I don't usually let them fade away. I love writing for characters. Pettamapossum 01:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That's good use of em' Possum (you don't mind if I call you that?). I support the retirement home too, although forgetting them might anger some creators killing them might anger some of them too. Vulturewing March 22, 2011 Well, I dunno if Possum's way is good or accurate, since no-one knows a character as well as their creator. Just saying, not saying it's bad, but still. Race6000 22:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) New Idea! So I just made up a new Idea for an adventure series! Well the Villains anyways, The Villains would be Cloaked (Insert animal name here) and they would have Cloaks like the Organization XIII. And they would be a racist Group that only thinks that (Insert animal name here) is the Better and more Superior Species and anyone who is not (Insert animal name here) Should be automatically Killed or Torchered. (Yes I know these are Very Cliched Villains) So anyways that is mah Idea... COMMENTS BELOOOOWWWW | | | \/ bigbeart629 again. Am I the only one who wonders why there are so darn many aquatics? I almost feel discriminated against, my mascots are all land based, the few I haven't cut. lol, but I like the idea. What if the aquatics tried to kill all land based mascots? I thought it was obvious. All the adventures were made about Ploxl and Spot, both, at the time, well known mascots, and both aquatic. Everyone wanted to become well recognised members of the community so they made aquatic mascots. Flish 01:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) bigbear: I guess it makes sense. And it makes sense why most of the land based mascots have been in decline. Yes That would work bigbeart629! UnreachableStars 01:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars bigbear: pffffft... mispelling is my greatest enemy. I wish there were more land mascot adventures and stuff. I hate to say it, but most of them pretty much live in and around Castle Bigbear in SpotQuest because there are so few of them. It's a big plane, and most of it is land. My only contribution is Lil Charlie, who lives in Snowfall prairie. I guess the other land mascots are those created by xJEANSx, bigbear629, Puglin, SimHB, thebrichasouras, Minmi96, DinoGA, and some others who just slipped my mind. Pettamapossum 01:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Red Lantern is my only water mascot, although Muddy is a fish he spends more time on land, making him amphibious. The idea is interesting, although some newbies are sensetive, maybe you should make it so it's actually a play? Because I can easily image a newbie starting a flame war because his mascot got torched. Vulturewing March 22, 2011 bigbear: I say that the series would work but have the bad water dudes capture the land mascots and hold them captive to be sacraficed to their evil benthic god. but the land mascots get saved in the end. poss, there are more people with landscots than that. my only aquatic mascots are Benthy, Ropen, and Mud Puppy. All my other mascots are either land-based or amphibious. Ok Bigbear, I like how you think. Having Side Characters in the story geting Kidnaped and then being sacraficed to an evil god would work very well... UnreachableStars 20:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars I think hookworms should convince the landscots to do it since they just want the aquatic mascots' blood... Flish 22:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I consider amphibians to be aquatic mascots, since they usually live in ponds. Also, there is a legion of undead candiru vampires working with the Amzyn clan in SpotQuest, but there's nothing benthic about them. Also, back on the topic of those villains, maybe they could just be benthic creatures in general? I'm tempted to try and make a sea gooseberry villain. Dunno if that'd come out really cool or really, really stupid. :D Pettamapossum 15:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear: @flish: why would land mascots want to attack their sea breatheren? And how would hookworms convince them? Also, the land mascots are vastly outnumbered by the sea going mascots. The land mascots have neither the motive nor the power to attack sea mascots, and already most of them have been inactive for so long, they probably wouldn't have the characterization/popularity to back up their actions, sadly. And sea mascots are always more popular than land mascots, and usually more powerful, the best fighters land scots have are probably dino Ga's nnja dudes, assuming he hasn't replaced them already. And I could never take a gosseberry villain seriously Poss. Because it has a name like gooseberry (XD it's called a gooseberry). Which I guess,would just make it more dangerous, thus making it a great idea :D. SHADOW BANNED FROM SPORE? So apparently Shadow is Banned from Spore for no reason. He said he can't log in or anything to me. Weirdy... UnreachableStars 01:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars I doubt he's banned. It wouldn't let me log in for over two weeks once. Flish 02:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear: Well, it's not half surprising, considering he has said and done some preety offensive stuff. Update: Shadow is banned until april 15th according to an email from maxis. Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 20:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Wednesday, June 22, 2011, Shadow is now banned from EA for no reason at all. I'm speculating it might have been done by MrWeezee since Weezee hates him. UnreachableStars 02:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars UPDATE: Monday, June 27, 2011, Shadow apparently is back somehow... @UnreachableStars(or whoever did that update): Wasn't Shadow banned forever by posting a link to a dubstep song? Or did he make a new username, which is unlikely, due to that he lost his EA account forever. Shacho 22:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Shacho, AKA: shacho, AKA: shacho, AKA: shacho Yeah, although this discussion was about another time that he was rumored banned. Vulturewing 23:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) People, ShadowRaptor101 IS BANNED!!! Just letting everyone no, he is perma-banned. I know, it's sad. If you want him back try PMing him on YouTube. He might tell you how you can help. LunarLord909 01:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm personally not surprised, he had it coming. Vulturewing 01:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, he did, but I feel the reason he was banned was unfair. It was a LINK! People could CHOOSE to go there, they didn't have to! Plus, I'm sad that Ploxl's Exodus: SOAH will not be finished! LunarLord909 02:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) @LunarLord909: I think all of Mascotia's heroes should eliminated! SO I WILL RULE ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not even Sedger can stop me! Shacho 23:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Negative @Shacho: That was Negative using my account. Note me. XD Shacho 00:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shacho RP communtiy. Stop the fighting. copied from rp wiki talk page to here. Hello there. This is Bigbear629 of the spore wiki, the 2nd mascot community member. Please stop the senseless absuse of the mascot community in general. I realize many of our members have attacked you in the past and present, and quite possibly in the future, but we are not your enemy, they are. Your hate is un-called for, and honestly quite rude. Please stop. To clear some things up, shadowraptor is not the leader of the community. Our leader is a kind fellow by the name of pettamapossom, or poss. I myself have rped quite a bit on multiple occasions. just check out some of my older creations, the comments are chalk full of RP. Our communities do not need to be enemies. I am tired of all this fighting. I have been with the community from the beggining, and I have seen a lot of good and bad. You guys seem like a good bunch to. I hope one day, the mascot and RP community can be friends, or perhaps even one and the same. Please do not respond to this with hater or anger, or edit these words to fuel more hate. Thank you for your time. i agree, the fighting MUST stop. However, I don't think blaming our comrades will help either. Vulturewing, March 2*th 2011 Bigbear: currently our comrades have dug a hole, than dug even deeper, and they have left the few sensible members to dig them out. I am trying to convince everyone to forgive and foget, but they need to put out too. Crime and punishment, my friends. In the end, we'll all get what we deserve, buried alive amidst the mess. What counts are the friends that help dig you out. It'll take more than a few words to mend the bridge, but it'll happen. And thats what really matters. As third member of, well, both communities, I don't want to see either hurt. All it takes are some good spirits and an apology, sometimes from both sides. This is my view on more than the rp-scot situation. Here my words and let them lie in stone. Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 20:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) How about we collaborate on a RP/Story which is like, a crossover? I have already landed my char in bigbear's hotsprings. was here 23:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear: I would come back for a crossover. Why say you guys? say AYE! if you agree, just cuz that is the manly way to do it. Random Idea I made up an Idea, The Idea is that we should give our Characters Last names... comments BELOW | | | \/ BigBear: I say it depends on the character. Some should have last names, others shouldn't. Mostly because of cultural differences in various species/ just general stuff. I agree with the culture thing. I might make some for mine, I have to think it up though... Vulturewing, april **th 2011 My spore page has vanished It's almost as if my profile doesn't exist. I tried to log in and it didn't work. Maybe it's stolen, I have no clue. Could someone look at my profile I would appreciate it. Umm who are you though? UnreachableStars 23:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars Hidy ho neighbors! Hidy ho everybody! Yeah, it's me, MyLittleSquirt, but I'd prefer you call me MLS, anyway, just saying I have arrived and am working on my Character's pages, so far I only have Taran's up, but hey, I'm a busy guy with a website, XeNO Corporation, to run, as well as Minecraft, and am sometimes interrupted by snooping parents and siblings. Not my fault I was born into a family that won't even let me play Halo, or any game that has weapons, for that matter.- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 20:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New Series Idea Bigbear here folks, it's been awhile. Ive been bored off my butt for quite a while, so I went through and looked at some of the past glorious mascots and came to 2 conclusions: 1: Its kinda unfair they get ignored nowadays for the more popular new guys, 2: It would be flipping amazing to make a spin off abpout that. My idea was a series with a darker tone set in an alternate version of mascotia, were mascots of the land have been suffering with no resources while the mascots of the water live happily without a care in the world. Eventually the land mascots decide that enough is enough and form a deadly alliance to try and equalize things, raising several long dead mascots from the grave to seek revenge. The conflict evolves beyond that with a struggle for equality quickly becoming a fight for power, culminating in one final epic battle as the multitude of mascots destroys the fabric of mascotia itself and it is plunged into Armageddon. None of it would be canon, but I think it would be an interesting little spin off series in my opinion. Any takers? One word, Y-E-S. UnreachableStars 21:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars Go for it. Just don't be rude to my Mascots. They can be REALLY scary if they want too...- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 03:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You have my permission for using Freckles as a Spy for that Land nation.UnreachableStars 20:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars One Word: EPIKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(head explodes) Shacho 22:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC)The 2nd Ultimate Invader ZIM Fan: Shacho NOTICE If you add a wiki page, Could you make the page an actual Wiki page, like formal, and stuff and not a jumbled mess? Marcfyre is at it Again! It seems like our little friend never learns. Maybe teach him a lesson he won't soon forget... Just kidding, Love and tolerance guys, But seriously, Marcfyre is back and has started to steal more Mascots. UnreachableStars 22:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars (tjch67) It's better to ignore him, in my opinion. He leeches of the abuse we give him= it's his food source. Vulturewing 23:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You know, marcfyre has stolen Freckles. He says because now that tjch67 has left, Freckles was FREED from him(keyword: FREED). Idiot. Infact, he said to the public he was a troll(which we all know), and gave instructions on how people could get rid of him from SPORE. More proof he is an idiot. Shacho 22:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Shacho ^Actually those where creations he stole from me XD UnreachableStars 05:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars (TJCH67) I'm agreeing with Shacho, that's kinda stupid if he's telling us how to remove him. Plus, no Mascot is, "Freed", when someone leaves SPORE or something similar. That makes NO sense, for Marcfyre could just modify them and make them total jerks. If that happened and Marcfyre stole three of one of my mascot's friends, I could say make my mascot say, "My friends...HAVE BECOME A LOAD OF JERKS!" WOW I feel like I said alot of nonsense. Race6000 12:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Besides from the "making one of my mascots say 'my friends are now a load of jerks'" thing, I agree with Race6000 here. For truth, he's starting to turn into "The Next Poodal-Poo" if you ask me. Shacho 13:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Still, this doesn't change the fact that he enjoys being abused. Vulturewing 16:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Does Mascotia exist in real life? I've been wondering about this, and my answer? A 99.999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999% percent chance. What do you think? Shacho 00:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shacho JSYK(Just so you know), what I mean by that percent chance above means there is a very low chance mascotia exists. But what about my account being hacked?(read seventh message AND third message if you want proof) Shacho 21:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Shacho @Shacho: Mascotia DOES exist! For this is NEGATIVE talking here! it does exist! AND I WILL CONQUER IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Negative, signing out. You never know, there's definitely a lot of room for them in the Multiverse (and beyond?). Vulturewing 01:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it does, sadly. Besides, its a 0.01% chance or less, because the gods don't desire our universe to look like Mascotia. (But they SHOULD, which is why we need a machine that takes us to Mascotia. LITERALLY.) Just my thoughts. =P Race6000 11:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) @Race6000: If someone does make a portal to Mascotia, I TAKE EET! XD Shacho 12:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Speaking of which, I think some of my mascots are hacking my account and putting their own messages on this talk page. HALP MEH! Shacho 21:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Shacho